


Gluttony

by GoldBlooded



Series: Tumblr Deadly Sin Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Seven Deadly Sins, Stucky - Freeform, Tumblr Challenge, ficlet challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded
Summary: Part of a Tumblr Ficlet Challenge featuring the Seven Deadly Sins.Steve hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d told Sam food was better nowadays- because it definitely was.





	Gluttony

Steve hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d told Sam food was better nowadays- because it definitely was. 

Back in the day, Steve and Bucky got by on mediocre cuts of meat and simple fare. Neither of them were particularly talented in the kitchen, and neither of them had the time or inclination to learn. Eventually Bucky would have married a pretty girl who could make a Sunday roast to rival Mrs. Barnes and he’d be happy. And Steve? Well, Steve would have been at a Barnes table every Sunday at six o’clock sharp, come hell or high water, until the end of his days.

…Or so he thought.

The future, as it turned out, was full of convenient and outrageous foods, and Steve wanted to try them ALL. His metabolism allowed a great many more indulgences than the average person, and Steve had no qualms about ordering everything on a menu if he saw fit. (He usually did.) 

It was actually his only indulgence; he was constantly poked fun of by Tony and Clint because of his inability to splurge or go over his (unnecessary) shoestring budget. That’s because Steve never ate out with them… because he didn’t want to share. A lower-class, depression-era kid growing up in the western European neighborhoods of Brooklyn like Steve would never have dreamed of exotic foods like Pad Thai, chicken and waffles, or the pure, incandescent pleasure of a perfectly cooked, buttery-tender steak. 

Steve loooooooved those things. And the only person he had ever wanted to share them with was Bucky. But Bucky had died and Steve hadn’t and that was just how it was. Usually, when he had gone out exploring and experimenting, he liked to imagine what Bucky would say if he was sitting beside Steve, indulging right along side him. It had made Steve’s heart hurt, but he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

Nowadays, though? Nowadays Steve dragged Bucky to every taco stand and artisan ice cream truck he could find. He savored Bucky’s expressions on the discovery of the delights of hand-made ramen or fresh tamales, or a still-warm glazed donut. 

That one time with the donut was probably one Steve’s favorite moments in his life. Bucky had made the most obscene sounds as he bit into the simple confection, smearing the not-quite-set sugar glaze around his mouth and licking his fingers in a way that could have gotten him arrested for public indecency back in the ‘40s. And Steve, with a brain fuzzy from his own donut happiness watched Bucky’s face contort with pleasure and become absolutely irresistible. 

Steve leaned in and kissed the corner of Bucky’s mouth, tongue swiping over the sugary goodness. As quickly as he had leaned in without thinking twice, his brain caught up and he pulled away, mortified. 

“Uhh, you had some glaze…” he tried to explain.

Bucky stared at him for a moment and pulled him back in, kissing him to within an inch of his life. It was more delicious and satisfying than anything Steve had ever had. Bucky slowed the kiss, lazily savoring Steve’s lips, and eventually pulled away.

“You had some glaze, too.” 

They grinned at each other and Bucky shoved the rest of his donut into his mouth.

Yeah, Steve loved future food.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [Tumble](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/duelingnebulas) with me!


End file.
